


«Адриан»

by Thexalux



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Он всю жизнь был черным котом. Наверное.





	«Адриан»

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2018  
> 2\. Отчасти сюр; открытый финал  
> 3\. Возможны различные интерпретации происходящего

Он был черным котом. Он всю жизнь приносил несчастья. Наверняка его мать умерла в муках при родах, а отец спился от горя и в какой-то момент вышвырнул его на улицу. Наверняка. Было еще множество вариантов, но этот казался самым достоверным. Дело в том, что он ничего не помнил, кроме того, что приносил несчастья, — потому что был черным котом.

Был поздний вечер. Темная ночь уже навалилась на горящий огнями город, и шел проливной дождь. Дождь шумел по трубам, крышам, тротуарам, стоял ужасный грохот, и, кроме капель, слышны были только сигнальные звуки машин. Дождь стоял плотной стеной, не было видно ничего, кроме смутных силуэтов и смазанных огней вывесок и фар.

Он сидел на поребрике, растерянный и промокший насквозь, и не знал, куда идти и даже откуда он пришел. Он не знал ничего. Капли стекали по лицу и волосам, а холодная мокрая рубашка тяжело давила на плечи. 

— Ты?..

Внезапно звук дождя прервался, словно бы отдалился, и капли перестали капать. Он поднял голову. Над ним держал зонт незнакомый человек.

— Вы знаете меня?

Незнакомец с сожалением покачал головой, мучительно пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Иди домой.

— Я не знаю, куда мне идти.

— Тогда пойдем со мной, — незнакомец протянул руку, предлагая ухватиться за нее, чтобы подняться с поребрика, а потом повел куда-то. Они шагали под одним зонтом, но все еще было холодно, и одежда тянула тело к земле. Хотелось согреться и свернуться клубком.

Незнакомец привел его к огромному пустому дому. Ни одно окно в этом доме не светилось в ожидании хозяина. Хозяина, очевидно, никто не ждал.

Они зашли в дом, и незнакомец включил свет. Под потолком загорелась гигантская люстра.

— Кто ты, как тебя зовут? — спросил незнакомец, ставя зонт в подставку, снял пальто и обернулся к гостю. Тот с любопытством осматривал прихожую, вертя головой.

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь?

— Ничего не помню. Что это за город. Какой сейчас день. Куда я шел. Откуда пришел. Кто я. Как меня зовут. Не знаю. 

Незнакомец помолчал немного, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Адриан.

— Что?

— Как тебе нравится имя Адриан?

— Нравится.

— Ты не против, если я буду звать тебя так?

— Адриан... Адриан... Мое имя... — Адриан улыбнулся. — Да, хорошо.

— Так ты ничего не знаешь о себе?

— Знаю, что я приношу несчастья.

Незнакомец покачал головой.

— Какая глупость.

Адриан пожал плечами.

— Это все, что я знаю. Кто ты? Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, хотя ты точно его помнишь.

— Габриэль. Я Габриэль Агрест.

Адриан улыбнулся.

— Приятно познакомиться, Габриэль.

Габриэль смотрел ему в лицо, так же пристально, как тогда, на улице, как будто пытался узнать изо всех сил, но не находил среди черт лица знакомых — ни единой знакомой черточки. Это было невероятно грустно.

— Пойдем. Тебе нужно переодеться. Я покажу тебе комнату.

Адриан кивнул и пошел за Габриэлем. Они шли, казалось, сквозь дом. Огромные помещения с высокими потолками и расшуганной по углам мебелью. Мебель будто боялась стоять посередине этих неуютно больших пространств. Адриан подумал, каково Габриэлю жить одному в таком месте? Наверное, очень одиноко.

Габриэль повел его на второй этаж. Адриан думал, что такому дому совершенно не нужен второй этаж. И так много комнат — тоже; он видел много запертых дверей. Комнаты, скорее всего, пустовали, одинокие и неприкаянные, и они даже не могли уйти из этого печального дома.

На втором этаже Габриэль открыл перед ним одну из дверей. Это была большая — такая же просторная, как все остальные части дома, виденные им, — комната с окном во всю стену, с черным диваном, роялем, кроватью, еще одной дверью... Габриэль щелкнул выключателем, и комната осветилась холодноватым белым светом — и стала тоскливо-светлой, холодно-белой, несмотря на темные пятна в ней. 

— Устраивайся. За той дверью — ванная. Полотенца в комоде, одежда в шкафу. Можешь брать, что захочешь.

Адриан шагнул внутрь. 

— Спасибо.

Адриан поднял голову — высокий потолок, повернулся вокруг своей оси — трусливая мебель у стен, и ее так мало. Совершенно безликая комната.

Адриан снял промокшую рубашку — она была белой, но казалась серой — и бросил на пол ванной комнаты. Зеркала здесь не было, только плиточные стены, уходящие высоко вверх. Очень высоко, и если не поднимать взгляда, можно было подумать, что они сходятся над головой куполом, кафельным мешком, если такие бывают. 

Адриан разделся и шагнул в кабину, где разом до предела выкрутил оба вентиля. Зашумела вода. Почти как дождевая. 

Адриан долго стоял под душем, ждал, когда с его тела смоет ночной дождевой холод. Кожа покраснела, и стало нечем дышать, но ему все еще было холодно; холодом как будто веяло изнутри, из-под ребер.

А полотенца и правда были в комоде. Адриан выбрал одно из множества одинаковых, белое махровое и очень большое. Такое большое, что при желании им можно было бы укрыть весь этот огромный дом Габриэля.

Адриан завернулся в полотенце и вышел из ванной. В разгоряченное влажное лицо тут же ударил выстуженный застоявшийся воздух комнаты. Адриан повел плечами и пошел выбирать одежду — и выбрал из множества одинаковых. Но теплее не стало.

Он торопливо вышел из комнаты и отчетливо услышал тишину. Адриан прежде не замечал, но дом молчал. Не было слышно ни звука — ни шага, ни скрипа, ни даже случайного сквозняка не рождалось в лоне этого дома, не порождало собой тысячекратное эхо. Дом был точно мертвый.

Адриан пошел вниз. Габриэль как будто ждал его.

— Думаю, ты проголодался, — сказал он таким тоном, как будто не ждал, но он ждал. Адриан почему-то знал это очень точно.

Кухня была просторной, как и весь дом, с льнущим к стенам гарнитуром. 

Габриэль открыл дверь холодильника и выставил на разделочный стол сыр и закрытую тарелку, как оказалось через пару мгновений, с мясом. Он поставил мясо разогреваться в микроволновую печь и достал из хлебницы багет. Так, перед Адрианом оказались бутерброды с мягким сладковатым сыром («Бургундский Отюн, его делают из козьего молока»), мягчайшее мясо («Это телятина, тушеная в белом соусе») и горячий чай («Полагаю, уже слишком поздно для кофе»). Габриэль не ел, сидел напротив и сдержанно отвечал на спонтанно возникающие у Адриана вопросы.

— Ты живешь совсем один?

— Да.

— Тебе, наверно, очень одиноко?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я работаю. У меня много дел.

— Но работать одному — это тоже одиночество.

— У меня есть помощница.

Вопросы сыпались бессвязно и бесконечно, но Габриэль оставался спокойным и лаконичным, и это странным образом успокоило самого Адриана.

После еды Габриэль проводил его до комнаты.

— Доброй ночи.

— Доброй...

Дверь закрылась прежде, чем он договорил, и Адриан остался один. Он прошелся вдоль стен, воображая себя столом или комодом, или диваном, стоящим параллельно стене. Вообразить себя роялем он не посмел, тот стоял как-то очень самостоятельно, обособлено, нарушая всю геометрическую простоту комнаты — или изящно ее дополняя. Рояль казался самым одушевленным предметом, и Адриан сел на табурет, осмотрелся с нового ракурса и тут же почувствовал, как сам стал перечить строгой разлинованности холодной комнаты.

Поднял крышку.

То же самое, в сущности: белые клавиши, черные клавиши, белые стены, черный диван. Адриан потянулся к клавишам, но замер, пальцы едва не коснулись их.

Он ведь не умел играть, или умел, но не знал об этом. А может, умел — и не любил, но даже об этом не знал. С чего он вообще сел за этот рояль?

Он опустил крышку и поднялся, помотав головой. Походил еще по комнате: разглядывал диски и книги. Взгляд внезапно наткнулся на задвинутый под лестницу настольный футбол. Вот это точно было нечто личное.

— Может, в этой комнате и жил кто-то, — пробормотал Адриан.

Ему не спалось. Закралось чувство, что комната кому-то принадлежит — или принадлежала, — и он занимает чужое место.

Он вышел в темную обездвиженность дома. Свет нигде не горел, тяжелую тишину ничто не нарушило. 

Как будто здесь никого не было.

Адриан спустился на первый этаж — бледный свет шел из-под закрытой двери одной из комнат. Адриан потянул за ручку и вошел внутрь. Это был рабочий кабинет, обжитый; на стене висел портрет красивой женщины.

— Почему «Адриан»? — спросил Адриан внезапно, не глядя на сидящего в кресле Габриэля.

— Я бы хотел назвать так сына, — ответил тот, нисколько не удивившись ни вопросу, ни присутствию Адриана.

— У тебя нет семьи?

— Нет.

— Это твоя жена?

— Да, — Габриэль откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на портрет. — Она уже умерла.

Адриан внимательно вглядывался в нежное лицо женщины, златовласой и зеленоглазой. Улыбка у нее была очень доброй и искристой, как солнечный лучик. 

— Я напомнил тебе ее? — спросил он вдруг, и Габриэль обернулся. Подобрался весь, прищурился с хищным подозрением, но напряжение внезапно ушло из его позы. Он расслабил плечи и вздохнул.

— Да. Да, думаю, наш сын выглядел бы, как ты.

Адриан задумчиво кивнул и отвернулся. Он почему-то почувствовал себя очень неловко, ему как будто стало стыдно, что он — не тот Адриан, за которого себя выдает, что он всего лишь кот.

Они молчали долго. Адриан медленно ходил по кабинету, а Габриэль не прогонял его. 

Ночь за окном все еще была очень темной, но уже стала жидкой и неплотной, она будто начинала истаивать — или готовилась истаять. 

— Я уйду утром, — сказал Адриан, отворачиваясь от окна, чтобы не видеть этой черной пустоты, пронизанной редкими огнями. 

Габриэль посмотрел на него, и Адриан отчетливо мог увидеть на его лице вопросы: «Зачем», «Почему?», «Куда ты пойдешь?» Он уже приготовился ответить, ровно то же, что сказал в начале: «Потому что я приношу несчастья».

Но Габриэль только покачал головой:

— Оставайся здесь.

И Адриан остался.


End file.
